cats and dogs, lies and trust
by klucky
Summary: SEQUAL 2 BAD GUYS rogue is bact with the x men and really sad. they coem back to get her. hehe, i finaly got them all set up there and now i'm makeing 'um leave some times i can be overly mean. r/r plz
1. um, shes at the dull capin place now nad...

If you read this a while ago u should re read it as I re did part of it so It could go as the first chapter in the sequal. If you don't at least skim this part you might get lost.  
  
Disclaimer: don't own a darn thing. I also don't own a cat or a dog so don't get on me about not being close to realty on how they act.  
  
Note: this takes place exactly 6 months after DOR, p.s., rogue just got back. Like maybe, the day before this takes place. This IS THE SECUAL TO "BAD GUYS AINT THAT BAD!!!!!" I finaly figured out how to finish it! This chappie has been touched up a little. Don't ask. No wait, dododododododododo!!! I need to know what you think.  
  
"Wowie professor!" squealed kitty.  
  
"What's up with all this?" asked Evan. There was a big cake and loads of big boxes with each student's name on them.  
  
"Well," said the professor, "I just wanted to celebrate the fact that all of my students are now safe in my little safe house." He looked at rogue. She didn't look all that happy at being here. He got the mental impression that she liked it where she had been the last 6 months better then being here with them. He wondered why, all the others that had come back had described trask's lab as a veritable hell.  
  
The safe house he had set up was just like a cottage in a dream. There were ten in all. Each could fit about 4 in it; it also had a little kitchen and 2 bathrooms but only 2 people were in each as there didn't want to cram. (Rogue got her own as every one was so scared of her, some people did 3 to a room.) He had always had this place just incase of an emergency. And this qualified. Such an emergency that warren and forge had joined them. There were woods all around and little woodland animals ran unchecked. There were streams and hills and mountains and cliffs and all manners of things to do outside here. There was also a town about 20 miles to the south. Login's bike could get you there in 15 minuets, any other method of transportation (van, car or any one else's bike) would get you there in 45, and of course walking would take all day. He had Logan drive in and buy them all a present for the momentous occasion of having all the x men back together unharmed.  
  
The kids were starting to open their presents. Many squealed with delight. All the boys (minus Scott and Evan, hehe) look surprised and happy. Every one had gotten a puppy. There were golden retrievers, cocker spaniels, Dobermans, beagles and more. Every one was soon playing with his or her puppy and naming it things like sniffy, or lady or cupcake. Even the adults got one, beast named his newton. Storm named hers serenity. The professor named his shaman. Logan named his little pit bull mutt. Every one was splaying with the dog till kitty looked up from playing with her cocker spaniel, lady, to look at rogue. She sat on one of the bigger couches that filled the meeting/mess/rec. hall. She sat calmly singing under her breath and looking at her hands. The littlest box of them all sat on her lap; she had opened it, but apparently not even looked into it. Kitty stood up with her dog under her arm and walked over to her.  
  
"Hey, rogue. Are you still like, mad at us?" asked kitty nervously.  
  
"Nope," said rogue flatly.  
  
"What are you reading?" asked kitty trying to get something from the girl.  
  
Rogue showed her "the sorcerer's companion, by Allen Zola Kronzck and Elizabeth Kronzck", "Kronzck," she muttered. Kitty wanted to know what type of tinny dog could fit in the tinny box. Must be a chiwowo or something.  
  
"Well, are you like, gunna open it or not?" asked kitty. By now most of the room was looking at her. They all wanted to know what type of dog the ice queen would get. Hopefully an energinc little thing that slobbered all over people.  
  
"Fahn," she muttered and looked in. she pulled out a little kitten so small It could have (and did) fit in one hand with no little paw or tale hanging over. It hadn't even opened its eyes yet. It was black and had a tinny little pink nose. All the girls cooed and whispered about how cute it was.  
  
"Figurers," she muttered.  
  
"Oh yeah, you hate cats don't you?" said kitty. She was one of the few people that could talk to her without getting their head bitten off.  
  
Across the room the professor asked, "why did you get her a cat Logan, didn't you know she doesn't like them?"  
  
"Yeah," said Logan gruffly, "but they were all out of dogs so I was ready to drive to the next town to get one but then I saw this thing in the rode next to a cat that had been hit by a car and I figured, what the heck. I mean it saves me the trip and frankly she would hate anything we got her anyway." Logan threw a glare at the overactive puppies now bouncing around and fitting with each other. Each dog had a collar on it that showed whom it belonged to. "Besides, she strikes me as a cat person. Don't worry, I took it to a vet. It's a boy, about 2 weeks old. I don't think it will live but rogue might just want it dead in a few days."  
  
"Aww Logan!" said Kurt; "you rescued a poor little lost kitten!"  
  
Logan growled and stuck a claw about an inch from his face. Kurt "YIPED!" and ported over to stand by rogue too.  
  
"Hey rogue, vhat are you going to name it?" asked Kurt.  
  
Rogue shrugged.  
  
"It's a boy and wolive said it might not live so don't get attached," said ray. The others glared at him, not the thing you want to tell someone.  
  
Rogue smiled and said "Zola" the whole group said "huh".  
  
"Zola" she said again tapping the cover of her book. It was in fact the author's middle name.  
  
"Ooooooookkkkkkkkkkk," whispered the group, that was a weird name and she was starting to scare them with the fact that she hadn't said more then one word at a time ever scene she got back. What happened to her must have been really bad. Or else she was lying and was still really pissed, oh how wrong they were. Kitty, Ray and Kurt still hung out at the couch. Their dogs were exited and licking and sniffing anything they could get near. Kurt's massive brown lab, expreso, got a little to close to Zola for rogues liking. She got up and sprawled over the nearest armchair.  
  
Rays little Dalmatian, weird al, came bounding over and started trying to get at Zola. Rogue shot up and stood on the edge of the chair. It tipped over and Al went flying. She then walked stiffly over to the kitchen and just stayed there.  
  
"Ok, how the hell did she do that?" asked bobby.  
  
"Do what?" asked Scott.  
  
"Oh, of coarse. You were to busy making out to realizes she just jumped from laying down to standing on the edge of a chair with out falling or any thing!" bobby shouted angrily. He marched into the kitchen after her, the three from the couch followed.  
  
Rogue was sitting on the counter near the sick feeding the little cat some baby formula she had found in the cub board she would put a drop on her gloved finger and the kitten would suck it off.  
  
"Baby formula!" shouted ray, "where did you find that?"  
  
She shrugged.  
  
"No, wait," said kitty, "I really don't want to know." Kitty then nudged bobby.  
  
"Oh yeah um, rogue? How did you do that?" he asked.  
  
Rogue just looked at him.  
  
"Oh come on! You know, that whole real fast jump/fly up thingie!" cried bobby in exasperation.  
  
Rogue had opened her mouth to answer, but the kitten stirred. It opened its tinny little green eyes and looked into rogue's bigger green eyes. The whole room went silent. What were the odds that it would have the exact same color eyes as his master's?  
  
"Wow" said kitty, "that was weird and unforeseen."  
  
"When are cats supposed to open their eyes?" asked ray confused.  
  
"Got me."  
  
The others just nodded. That was supper creepy. Rogue smiled a smile no one could see as she walked out the door. Then it faded. She missed them so much it was like having a constant stomachache.  
  
"Hey strips," said Logan, "you ain't mad at me for getting' ya a cat? Are ya darlin'?" he finished smiling at her.  
  
"Naw," what happened next shocked the room, "if ya had ta get me a moth eaten fur ball, least ya got the colors right." Then she capped off the most unexpended thing she could do (talk) by doing the next most unexpected thing she could do. She hugged him. Just real lightly as she whispered "thank ya," and walked out.  
  
The group just sat there stunned as she walked to her lone cabin. She had talked, not been mean and gave a compliment. That was for sure a sign of the coming of the apocalypse. (Hehe)  
  
  
  
As rogue walked down the beaten path to her cabin she watched the chipmunks and all the little rabbits.  
  
"Go on, ah dare ya ta get anywhere near me," she scowled and kicked a stone across the path.  
  
As she was now sure she was out of earshot of the others she started talking to herself.  
  
"Damn, why did Ah come back here? O yeah, Ah didn' have much of a choice did Ah . They said, we didn' mean to take so long to find ya. Well now, they didn't find meh 'cuz they weren't lookin' for meh!" she scowled to herself at the thought. That had been so much fun with them. It was awful trying to live with out them, like losing best-buds, brothers and a boy friend all at once because some one was supposed to be missing her. They would be missing her, to bad she never got to tell them.  
  
"So," said a voice, " a moth eaten fur ball am I?"  
  
"Ya gotta admit, ya are a little runt."  
  
  
  
Ok, that was lame and badly written, but still tell me what you think. I just had this idea and it wouldn't leave me alone till I wrote it down. So um, I will answer the questions of: why rogue might be pissed at them, why she is sad she left, why the cat was talking. And hell the boys will come back just cuz they are the coolest thing in this story. If you people want me to, it will be slightly original! I swear this too on the Prisoner of Azkaban!  
  
This will be interesting! I swear! You might have seen it coming but it should get new. And jamie will get some screen time. The cute little bugger.  
  
Klucky 


	2. the usal type of ending, ::sigh:: wish i...

Stuff starts to heat up now. Yeah. Glad your r reading this. Sorry the last part is so predictable.  
  
Disclaimer: don't look at me, if I owned them Evan would have left and not jubes.  
  
"Come on Ben, time to go for a walk!" said Jamie with his usual youthful vigor.  
  
His dog Ben bounded up on his lap. Jamie put the hyperactive puppy under his arm and grabbed his blue and green braided leash.  
  
Ben now bounded to the nearest tree then to another. This process went on for a good twenty minuets. After that he pranced around and tackled kitty's dog lady.  
  
"Hey! Like get away from her!" cried kitty. Ben did, lady still looked a little miffed though, so Jamie picked her up. Jean and Kitty were running over. No one had really seen jean that much, Scott to for that matter. As it wasn't likely they were sulking in their room like rogue none of the other students really wanted to know.  
  
"Here lady bug," said Jamie to his miffeled canine friend.  
  
"Don't call her that!" snapped kitty. Jamie put lady down.  
  
"Alright what should ya call her? Lady is lame. Ya should try "bloofer lady*" if ya ask me," said rogue. Rogue walked up to Jamie and patted his shoulder, and then she picked up Ben.  
  
"Well look over here," said jean suddenly, "it looks like our personal pessimist has chosen to vacate her promises."  
  
"Ah must assume that ya meant "premises" as Ah didn' ever promise anyone Ah would stay inside. But it looks like a good idea to me." She walked off but turned around when she heard Jamie.  
  
"Awe c'mon, stay out here with us for a little."  
  
Jean suddenly flushed.  
  
"Why you little slut!" she shouted.  
  
"Its yer own damn fault fer readin' my thoughts. Isn't my fault if ya don't like what ya here." She patted lady on the back and picked up her cat, witch had grown out of baby kitten mode and into a full sized adult in only the 4 days she had had it.  
  
She walked toward her cabin but turned to say, "by by bloofer lady!" before she went in.  
  
"Is she still under the mind control?" asked kitty.  
  
"Huh?" said Jamie. +Mind control!?! What the hell? No one controls any part of her?+  
  
"That's why she didn't want to come back," said jean matter-of-factly.  
  
"Oh," said Jamie smaly, "I thought it was because she liked it with them."  
  
Jean laughed, "No way, why would she want to be with them is she could be with us?"  
  
Jamie said nothing.  
  
Neither did kitty.  
  
They had both heard something, and understood something that jean had obviously missed.  
  
How braty that sounded.  
  
Scott walked up, he had heard, but he had missed it to.  
  
"As further proof of mind control, when we went to go get her she went down after only one hit." Said Scott. He had heard them talking about 5 minuets ago and he had tracked them down with his Grey-dar (hehe).  
  
"Wait," said kitty suddenly, "you *HIT* HER!!!???!!!"  
  
"Yeah, only one blast to the chest and she went flying through the wall. Then she gave up. We must have knocked it out of her."  
  
"Too bad to," added jean almost as an after thought, "I was just about to dump a big load of bricks on her too," she then got a really scary look in her eyes.  
  
Kurt popped up a few feet away and watched the fight unfold in front of him.  
  
Kitty stared at jean.  
  
Jamie snapped, "WELL WHAT THE HECK DID YOU EXPECT TO GET BY HURTING HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"We just had to get her out from under the spell," said Jean defensively.  
  
Kurt looked to Jamie who was glowering at Scott. And then to kitty who was glaring daggers at jean.  
  
To bad looks can't kill.  
  
"Spell?" sneered kitty, "I'll show you a spell!"  
  
She lunged at jean but Kurt held her back.  
  
Kitty, still struggling to get out of Kurt's grasp and maim jean opened her mouth and said, "No wonder she's so damn quite all the time, you problem knocked out her voice box or something. I can't believe you!" she continued to rant, but that rant is unprintable and has to do with grapes and wooden mallets. She didn't say "like" even once. I guess that's her, annoying when it's calm but really kickassety when you need her to be. And even when you don't want her to be.  
  
She was about to start ranting on tofu when she just passed out. Every one knew it was jean, but all the same Kurt ported kitty to the first aid cabin. Jean and Scott wondered off to go make out and Jamie continued his walk with Ben.  
  
Half way across the forest, in her lonely little cabin, rogue broke down into tears.  
  
Jamie was walking down the path. His cute little fuzz ball Ben in front of him. He was a tinny ball of energy. He had dragged Jamie across the whole estate several times. Now he was going to rogue's cabin. Mearly out of other places to explore. Apart from her insodent with jean and the puppies she hadn't left her cabin, that and she didn't eat anything. This was just not right, as Jamie was soon to find out. Most of the kids were feeling guilty, but they didn't know why.  
  
As Ben pulled him near the cabin he heard crying. Not just little sniffles either, full on sobs. He knew who it must be.  
  
He walked up to her door. He listened. He heard talking above the sobs.  
  
"There there girl, don't cry. We'll be ok." Jamie stopped.  
  
Who the hell was talking? It was a guy voice and he didn't recognize it at all.  
  
"But," he heard rogue whisper, "Ah just wish Ah coulda told him, he probably thinks Ah hate him now. an-"  
  
"Don't be foolish, he loves you just as much as you love him, and for god's sake Jamie, if you must listen at least come out of the cold," rogue sniffed, even Jamie could here it.  
  
He walked in the door expecting to see on of the guys they had saved her from, no such luck. There was her cat. But there were more important matters at hand.  
  
"Rogue?" he asked tenitvly, "is there something you would like to share? Like why you cat talks and why you're crying?" he walked up to her. She was curled up in a ball on the window seat hugging her legs.  
  
She didn't look at him but tears continued down her cheeks.  
  
"How good are your mental shields?" she asked after a minuet.  
  
"Pretty good, I have all those other clones so it really hard to get my mind read." He didn't see what that had to do with anything.  
  
"Alright then, show him please," she whispered to her cat.  
  
But it wasn't a cat. It wasn't even a boy, it was raven darkholm. AKA misty. (I hate spelling her name)  
  
Jamie was floored. How could this happen? Why hadn't she tried to steal something from them yet, or kill somebody?  
  
"I am here to protect my daughter. But I think I came a little late to protect her from some. things," she looked to rogue, who blushed.  
  
"Ah wouldn'ta listened ta ya anyway," she muttered trying to hide her blush.  
  
"What am I missing?" Jamie asked. Ben sniffed at misty, whom turned back into a cat and hissed at him.  
  
Rogue slid off the ledge and whispered something into his ear.  
  
"YOUR WHAT!!!???!!!" he shouted so loud that birds flew from their perches. Rogue clapped a hand over his mouth. He tried to make sense of it. He couldn't.  
  
"Who's the father?" he asked still a little louder then normal.  
  
"You remember the guy that threw the cards? Him," she sat back down. He could see her blush from across the room.  
  
"So you found a way around your powers?" he asked timidly. That was a big thing. Normally she didn't tell anyone the time of day, now she told him this.. Oh man.  
  
"Naw, they just didn't work him" she stroked her mothers catty furry head.  
  
"Ok, so why did you leave? Did he find out and want you to have an abortion or something?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"Now, Ah had just found out and he wasn't back so Ah went out ta clear my head and then Scott showed up and Ah got hit with summat, and Ah remembered well, that so Ah came with 'em before they could beat me up and kill the little thing. They thought Ah was being controlled or sommat. So they took me with 'em and Ah ended up here. All ah can think about is how much Ah miss them and Ah just need to get back to them." She put her head back on her knees a cried a little more.  
  
"You should tell them, the x men I mean, and the father too," Jamie muttered.  
  
"NO!" she shouted, "never, they cant know, who knows what they would do to it, if you tell them Ah swear Ah will make your life as miserable as possible. And of course Ah want ta tell the father, Ah just don't know how. They won't let me anywhere near a phone or a computer."  
  
Jamie walked over and hugged her.  
  
"It will be ok," he whispered, "they'll come and get you."  
  
Jamie set out to do something very important, he had to find those boys if it was the last thing her ever did.  
  
What did you think? Short I know, and lame, and totally predictable. How many other stories are there with this kind of thing? Loads. But this will get interesting, it also wont be as funny. I'm sorry. How will he get a hold of them? Will the x men find out? Is misty still and evil bitch? And will it get more fun? We'll find out in the next chappie I hope. don't kill me. I hope this part of the story will be shorter. I plan to have them get blasted 5 years into the future later. Your see. That wont happen for a good 2 chapters.  
  
Klucky. 


	3. jamie does stuff misty does stuff kitty ...

If you reviewed I wuv you, I you didn't you better or else you cant sue me for neglect. We check in on the boys. And I gave Jamie and the sims a bigger part. Also some LPOV, you'll see.  
  
Disclaimer: duh.  
  
"Hey kitty 'member back a few months ago."  
  
"Get to the point Jamie, I need to get Cindy 3 new friends and a logic point before she can get promoted."  
  
"Right. you were sent rogue's e mail address, I remember 'cuz you let me write her once. I wrote about how no one pays attention to me," said Jamie hopping she would remember.  
  
"Oh, I'm like, so sorry, did you like, say something?" asked kitty her head jerking up from her game.  
  
Jamie sighed, "to get to the point, give me the old address and I will give you 'the Sims Unleashed' is that a deal?"  
  
Kitty's eyes lit up at the sight of the bare disk. Jamie held it in his hand calmly the light reflected off the shinny side with a little star like from Gundom Wing. Jamie couldn't help but add a little, "shiiiiii-iiing" just for kicks.  
  
Kitty didn't even pause to ask why he was willing to trade a useless address, she lived HERE now, duh, for the bestest, newest latest version of the Sims. THEY GET PETS NOW!!!! She was already picking out which bread of cat and dog she would get her families as she popped open her address book and gave it to him. He scrawled it on a ripped piece of paper and she took the disk like it was the holly grail.  
  
Two hours latter Jamie had completed little. He had managed to find where to log into her account. He had entered her address in a search and all he needed were her password and code name. Pesh, nothing at all. Hope you say the sarcasm. I really do.  
  
The whole point of this was to find the boys' addresses through her address book found in most e mail places.  
  
All the needed were the code name. Then he was sure he could get the password. Or even vise versa. If the code name was hateer_gurl or something the password would be about jean, or Scott, or, Jamie gave an internal shiver, the x men. If it was more like daddy*girl it was likely to be something about her boyfriend or her child. Jamie was quite proud of coming up with his ideas.  
  
"I think you need some help," said Mys- Zola from behind the chairs. She had asked that Jamie call her that while she was in cat form.  
  
"Yeah, I need her password, or her code name," said Jamie. He still didn't like the idea of her helping him. She was a bad person. But if they were working together did that make him bad to or her goo?  
  
"I'll get it," she prepared to slink off again but Jamie stopped her.  
  
"Why are you helping her?" asked Jamie, "and more of it, why are you helping me?"  
  
"I am helping you because you are helping her. To answer your first question, she is my daughter but you must know that. So I must say that I have failed on two of my children, I wont let thins one die, she is to far under to make her normal or anything, but like I should even talk about normal, but like I said- I can have her die. Plus I am most looking forward to being a grand mother."  
  
"Well I wouldn't want to be a grandmother," said Jamie.  
  
At that moment Logan walked in, [in time to here his "grand mother stament] he looked at who he was talking to, a cat, and then walked strait back out the door.  
  
Jamie turned from his retreating mentor's back to look at the cat, but she was gone.  
  
In not even five minuets she was back. One side of her body was totally wet. Jamie guessed from tears. Zola muttered "cucumber_cat" before she dashed back out. Apparently rogue wasn't getting any happier.  
  
"Cucumber cat, cucumber cat," he muttered then he typed in cure_neko. {AN: pronounced QU-REH NEH KOH it means "cucumber cat in Japanese. I think it sounds really cool.} It did in fact pop up. He found the addresses he was looking for and wrote them all.  
  
"We need to find out where she went," said peter. One of their best friends had been taken from them and they didn't have a clue who did it or where she was. It was driving them mad. Remy had it worst. He was so miserable now, you could just see it in his face.  
  
Peter began pacing around the room. John was on-line. He had been checking his email.  
  
BING "YOU HAVE NEW MAIL, SO CHECK IT ALREADY STUPID!" john's computer sang out.  
  
He did, mainly to shut up his computer, he must have been drunk when he set It to that. There was no other excuse.  
  
He opened it. The subject was "rogue", every one was now crowded around the laptop's screen. The following message appeared:  
  
Greetings,  
  
This is jamie madox, of the X men. We recently regained our old team member. The only problem is she dosent want to be with us. I herd her talkin aboput suicide several times. The others wont listen to me. The think she is still under your "evil mind control," in other words they wont listen to me.  
  
I had to go threw hell to get this address, thank god rogue sent kitty her address, I had to hack into her acount just to get it. I hope this reaches you, you never know how reliable thi kind of thing is. Pardon my typing skills, or lack of ther4, I am kinda in a rush, if the prof comes in anc c's what I am doing, or who I am talking 2 he would throw a fit and move me to a trahs pit somewhere.  
  
One more minalr note, a crap here he come,. your gunna b a daddy mr. um, card throwey guy. so get over here as soon as u can. I am only one kid (sort of) and I cant stopppp another suicide atempt.  
  
Gotta go  
  
Jamie  
  
Ps, get your asses down here as soon as u can. And bring dippers. Shes a not to far along, but all the same...  
  
Pss. We r still at the place u wrote us at. Get here now!!  
  
"so if we leave tonight and get to NYC tomorrow, how fast can we get there?" asked peter. John was already running along packing.  
  
"not near fast 'nuff homme."  
  
  
  
{AN: Logan's POV. Just because it isn't one of my stories until I put one chapter with him in it. Just wouldn't be me.. As usual all, ahem, bad words will be *ed out. Mainly because my mom reads these things and she will flip from here to Moscow if I used that word out right. HHHHHIIIIIIIIIII MMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!!!!}  
  
Something is up.  
  
Something is completely wrong here.  
  
SOMETHING IS TOTALLY, COMPLETELY ****IN WRONG HERE!!  
  
First off I haven't seen Red or slim at all except at meal times. And even then they are practically sitting on each other's lap. Its ****in sick. Bobby and Sam have to take care of their pets as thieve left them totally alone. The two boys gotta feed and walk the things so they don't just lay down and die on the carpet.  
  
Then there is kitty. After she pummeled Jamie into giving her the code to enable the disk, I was trying to warn the little bugger but he was in they're talking about grandmothers to a cat so I decided a god thrashing might do him good. Ever seance then she hasn't quit playing the game. She brings it with her to the bathroom and the dinner table and she hasn't slept in three days.  
  
Then there is that stupid cat I got strips.  
  
The thing looks like a ****in PANTHER!!!  
  
It is so huge. It could take out any of us with out breaking a sweat, as it has proved on poor scooter. It also wont let any one near rogue except Jamie. And some times kitty. Even them it throws dirt looks at. The thing once tried to kill me. It would have to, except then slim threw a few, er, choice words at rogue about how she looks to be gaining weight.  
  
****in idiot.  
  
The cat ripped him to shreds. But he recovered quickly, given that in less then a day he was back to disappearing with jean a whole lot of the time.  
  
Then there's rogue herself. Poor kid. She looks so sad all the time. And that's only today. Yesterday and the day before that we couldn't even get her out of her cabin. Jamie went up to her door and slid a note under. We herd some massive commotion in there. Sounded like she was trying to fit the room in a box in a few seconds. Anyway, she slips out a few minuets later in a big green baggy hooded sweatshirt and even baggier jeans.  
  
Fer the love of Mike what the HELL is going on!?!?!?!  
  
Jean and Scott are supposed to be responsible. Kitty is supposed to be even a little active in sports. Rogue is supposed to be mean, not all sad and pathetic 24/7. That cat should be dear! And Jamie is supposed to be all cute and little, not scary and out of his skull.  
  
Hang on.  
  
What the **** is that? Some ones coming up the rode?  
  
O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o who could it b? duh. If you know me you will know who it is. And what will happen when they get there? When will I make it all light and fun again? And more over where is this story going? I know most of the answers and some more things to come. Maybe a little more LPOV (I hope u know what that means now.)  
  
Oh and, evolutionary spider, starlightz6, Lucky439 somebody made a joke {it might of been me, I forgot.} if she is the main charter she will be paired with someone so blatantly off that its sick (unless the author is really good but some pairs just make me shiver) or she will attempt suicide, she might cut herself or something of equal depressingly sad stuff or she will have a kick ass child. I suck at angst and Remy is cool so I had to go with the kid.  
  
The boys will be back uber soon. Like next sentence I type that doesn't start with "disclaimer" "authors note" or "hugh can you breath?" sorry, that's what my stupid LA assignment is. 


	4. they come, jamie does still more stuff j...

Disclaimer: if I have to repeat this to you again then you are out of wachk and into my realm of the strange. If you know who it is, or what it is I don't own it.  
  
Note: heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeere's Remy! And Johnny and peter.  
  
+X men, please report to the driveway! We have an intruder+. the professor's voice projected through the heads of all of his students and workers. Each, with varying state of shock, put down what they were doing to go see who would try and bug them now.  
  
Logan was the fastest. He hadn't had a fight in ages. The closest thing he had was trying to take down that deer two days ago. "But the ****in cat stopped me!" he had said furiously.  
  
So there they all stood, some of the x men had gotten into their uniforms. Kitty, Kurt rogue and about four of the new recruits were spandex less.  
  
And if you would like to buy me flowers, just go ahead now.  
  
And if you would like to talk for hours just go ahead now.  
  
And if you would like to call me baby just go ahead now.  
  
And if you would like to tell me maybe just go ahead now.  
  
The roaring lyrics were bellowing out of a black jeep that was driving up the driveway from the path. The two (yes two) riders were looking very shaken from all the bumps that they must have hit.  
  
The X men glared at them.  
  
They glowered at the x men.  
  
Logan understood and looked over his shoulder. Rogue was hugging one of them. It didn't look like she ever wanted to let go. EVER.  
  
Logan was so shocked his claws popped out and ripped Jean's bag in half.  
  
One of them broke the silence.  
  
"Hey shela, got your stuff all set ta go?" asked the blond haired boy. Rogue nodded half into the other boy's chest. Now Scott's brain seemed to start to work a little, at the prompting in the form of Sam's elbow in the middle of Scott's stomach he realized what was going on.  
  
+One of my peers was hugging the enemy! This is too much! How could she go and be such a two timing loser? It all most looks like they missed each other, how can that be? + [AN: for once Scott thought more then this but I will stop printing it, as it is so belatedly oblivious.]  
  
Now most every one was watching them.  
  
"Ah missed ya," she whispered sadly into his shirt.  
  
"Now, now beb. It was only a week or so," he muttered into her hair. But neither did he make a motion of them breaking apart. Ever. She let a few tears slip out of her eyes and onto his shirt.  
  
Although none of the x men heard what had been said they all got the general idea that you didn't mess with one and not get trashed by the other.  
  
"Hey, you need to nip back to your room and get your things now," said john, "hurry up," he added in a lower voice, "when the shock wears off we're done for."  
  
"Sure," she said breaking the very awkward silence that followed. She walked off with her head down and a slight blush to her cheeks. Remy put his arm around her and they walked off toward her cabin.  
  
The x men sat there stunned, well, they were standing so I think I should have said "the x men stood there stunned" but I didn't so ha. Then the questions started.  
  
"She's leaving?"  
  
"Who are they?"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! JEAN!" that one was Scott, though not really a question it is important to add because at that moment jean fell of a very strategically placed cliff. Scott, being the fool that he is, plunged in after her toward certain doom. [AN: hehe]  
  
"Um, like ok," said kitty [duh], "that was stupid and pointless. So like, wait is your name? Peter?"  
  
Peter nodded his head and smiled a little.  
  
"So here is my e mail, write me every week with news on how she is doing and stuff. Ok?" asked kitty.  
  
"Alright katzen," he said as he took the slip of paper from her and bowed.  
  
"You can write me if nothing is happening to ya know," she added with a blush.  
  
"Anything for you katzen, gladly," he said bowing again, kitty blushed all the harder.  
  
[Back two minuets, Jamie and john]  
  
"Yeah 10th kingdom rocks! The dad is so the best!" said john happily. He was now talking to Jamie in the panic of mutants around them it was almost comical how calm they were.  
  
"I like the frog, "you can ask me one question, but I always lie!" man I nearly wet myself," said Jamie.  
  
"Then the dad flips out and yells, "what is the point in having a horrible death behind a door? What's the point in your life?!?" goodness, that was the best." Agreed john.  
  
The two of them continued talking for a few minuets, it became clear they were really good friends when the next few lines were spoken. ~~~  
  
"You guys are going to take care of her right?" asked Jamie. He was a little shifty to the fast that the parents to be hadn't come back and it had been almost twenty minuets. They had lost track of time themselves in all the chaos that surrounded them. Every one wanted to know what was happening but no one wanted to ask the 2 people who would know due to fear or resentment.  
  
"What? Don't you trust us? Oh I know, why come along. We need a responsible one along with us," asked Jamie.  
  
"Please say you went kidding," pleaded Jamie, "but all the same I don't think I should go. I highly doubt you would want me around with all the-the- Th" Jamie faltered.  
  
"Drugs, sex, and booze? No seriously, that doesn't happen all the time, between you and me, I didn't even know that," he looked around for eves droppers, but a pone finding that every one was to shocked/panicking or chaotic to care he finished, "they were doing all that."  
  
Jamie blushed.  
  
"They don't seem to pay much attention to you. We don't need any mental scaring from all that do we? And we will be needing one more for diaper duty."  
  
Jamie started laughing, he only quite when john hit him in the arm. "Hey, what was that for?" asked an indignant Jamie.  
  
John didn't answer; instead her turned to the 2 clones that had popped up. "Go get his, er, your stuff packed up ok." All three Jaime's ran off to go get their stuff.  
  
Surprisingly enough no one noticed. Apart form the usual reason of no one pays attention to Jamie there was the fact that about five were trying to find where jean and Scott went. All the others didn't care and were still trying to figure out just what the hell had been going on, and just what the hell was going to happen.  
  
Five more minuets later rogue and Remy came back. Remy had one arm around her and the other was holding a duffel bag full of the things others had saved from the wreckage. That and a little bit of clothing they didn't want to go to waste. Like anyone else around here would wear them. Rogue was holding her cat. Remy kept eyeing it annoyed and if anyone had looked they would notice that he had three little bite marks on his ears.  
  
By the time Remy had stowed the bag in the trunk and rogue had gotten her mom/cat settled on her lap peter had started the motor. He had obviously not heard john talking to Jamie, and of course the x men were in to big a state of panic and confusion to notice a silly thing like a car starting up when their leaders were gone. [AN: half of them were to busy partying to notice a cow fall out of the sky.] Out of no where 3 Jamie's and 2 bags came dashing up the path.  
  
"WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTT!!!!" he yelled in unison of the other two.  
  
This stopped all activity on both sides. The x men stared at him; he couldn't be going, could he? The others starred because they went told of their little friend's accompaniment of them.  
  
"Ya coming to Jamie?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Yup, if its all right with you," he added in a hurry.  
  
"Well sure it is, after all ~ we need someone to make sure that we do our part to warp the minds of the youth," she said smiling.  
  
He laughed, "and to make sure the kid doesn't go completely evil physco on us," this was meet by a group laugh. John was laughing so hard he was crying; Remy so hard soda came out his nose.  
  
"It buuuuuuuuuuuuuuurns," he whined softly so only she heard it.  
  
Now some of the others had caught on. A few were still nieve and thought that the two of them were being kidnapped by the bad guys. But evan was alone in his idea of a black and white world. The others were just sad to see them go. Relizing this jamie got out and hugged every one of them and said his good buys.  
  
Rogue followed.  
  
The reactions were varried between the facuty and stdents.  
  
Kitty cried.  
  
Profeser stood [AN: my bad, sat] there like he couldn't belive the wanted to leave.  
  
Bobby kept smiling and tried to make them feel better about leaving.  
  
When it was time to say the very last good by [AN: between rogue and Logan.]  
  
Logan didn't know why she was going. Or what this _kid_ was that they kept talking about was. All he knew is he didn't like it. And he wouldn't let her leave the team. Not without a fight.  
  
But he couldn't fight, all he could do was beg.  
  
"don't so strips," he muttered as she hugged him.  
  
"Ah really think Ah should," she smirked back.  
  
"why?"  
  
"well," she dropped her voice so low that he had to use his enhanced senses to hear it, "he is the father of my unborn child. Ya were the one who told me about keeping "family values" and shit so Ah think Ah should go with him so Ah can keep up your ideas."  
  
"you know I didn't mean any of that," he said, "they would let you stay."  
  
"but Ah don't want ta stay, Ah really want ta be with them," she said. Tears now falling down her cheeks.  
  
He hugged her again and then let her go, "you tell him that if he dose anything wrong he will have to face me," he growled.  
  
"if he does anything wrong he'll be more scared of what Ah might do ta him then what you might do," she laughed at his face and hopped in the car.  
  
"dose Remy have to look out for your overprotective surrogate father now?" he asked.  
  
"mm-hum. Keep that in mind later on," john laughed at her words.  
  
"you two need to do one more thing before we leave," said john.  
  
"and dat would be?"  
  
peter, john and Jamie all looked together and then looked to the couple, "you have to kiss," they all said.  
  
"in front of them?" rogue asked nervously. They probably couldn't here them as they were all walking back a little but rogue was still blood red.  
  
"yeah, they have to know about you," said jamie smirking that his side had won for once.  
  
"ok," said Remy, with out any warning to her he pulled her up into a kiss. The car full of boys whooped loudly and cheered, laughed, and jeered all at the same time.  
  
By the time they were finally done peter had pulled the car out of the property and were now blazing along the dirt rode. Rogue was beat red and jamie was laughing his little head off.  
  
"ahh, shadup," she said leaning back in her chair.  
  
Now john up in the front seat was laughing to, "from the look of you two there will be many more to follow this one," all of they boys laughed good at that one. Rogue sat there with her arms crossed and a sadistic smirk on her face.  
  
"Ah wouldn't be laughin' if Ah were you. You're the ones who gotta put up with me an' labor pains," the boys all fell silent for a moment.  
  
"maybe one will be 'nuff eh?" the gales of laughter only stopped 20 min later when peter nearly hit a tree.  
  
"Hey, where did that cow come from?" asked Jamie.  
  
"Beats me, must have fallen out of the sky," said john.  
  
"Think any of them notice?" asked Jamie.  
  
"Not a chance," answered John. Still more laughing was to follow this statement.  
  
The radio sang along with the five mutants:  
  
"And all I can is that my life is pretty plane  
  
I like watching the clouds gather rain  
  
And speak my point of view but it's not sane  
  
Its not sane, it's not saaa-aaa-aane"  
  
What do you people think? Is it good enough? Tell me. And if you review I'll use my awesome author powers to go back in time so you ppl can find out what happened in the cabin. And where misty in cat form popped back into the story right after it. Hint hint wink wink. Sorry if I spelled Peter's nickname to kitty wrong. You ppl know me, at least I hope so, I couldn't spell to save y life. And the announce of spell check not working in other lingoes is very hardly felt in my stories. That made no sense. ::wonders off home:: and jean nor Scott died. I just had to get rid of them but they will be back for more bashing latter.  
  
Klucky  
  
PS: I think 10th kingdom is a show series my friend told me about in great detail. I'm not sure if that's its name but it seems funny as hell. Like this one seen with a wear wolf talking to a physiatrist about wanting to eat his girlfriend.  
  
W; "don't know doc, I love her and I want to marry her but some times I just want to eat her"  
  
D: I'll say a word you say the first word that comes to your mind.  
  
W; ok  
  
D: wedding  
  
W: cake!  
  
D: home  
  
W: cooking!  
  
D: dead  
  
W: meat!  
  
Nra hahahaha! If anyone knows what I'm talking about, or where to by a taped version of the show, tell me. Ps, I have no idea what the song Is called or who wrote it. It's a fairly popular song, you guys can guess at it, I thinks it call, "just go ahead now" but I bet u could have guessed that. The second song is "no rain" by "blind melon" and I think the video that goes along with it is so funny! Princess of the bumblebee dancers! WooT! They didn't sing the exact words on purpose, that what they r saying. And you now when u r so happy u don't notice what u r really saying, just that u get the general idea. Great loop hole huh? 


	5. that little part where they are in the c...

Disclaimer: chant with me, "klucky owns nothing you see here. Klucky owns nothing you see here.."  
  
Note: um, well it kind of earns its rating here, not anywhere near a lemon, but um. Yea. Zola is "the boss lady" ::cracks up:: I just say "Zola" so you remember she's in cat form and stuff.  
  
If anyone cared to look at the two teens walking together arm in arm through the woods they would have known it was an unusual sight.  
  
The boy, calm collected and somewhat cocky looked about to feint. So many questions. So much to say. So much he wanted to know. It all came up at the same time. Jamming his thoughts so no room was left for actual talking. He just walked along with her trying to think of what to say.  
  
The girl looked a little like she always did on the outside. Very quite, and a little surly. But now not for reasons of depression and loneliness, but for complete and utter happiness. That and she was to scared to talk right now.  
  
Finally one of them broke the silence as they approached the door.  
  
"Here's the key," she muttered to the boy.  
  
"Key? Key! Don need no stinking key!" he had popped open the door before he had even finished.  
  
On the outside she pretended to scold him for picking locks. But on the inside she was totally relived, this was the guy she loved, and he hadn't changed at all. This seemed to block out some of her nerves for a few seconds.  
  
Indeed, when she got inside she made no notion of being mad at him. She pulled him down onto the bed on top of her. They made out like that for a bout 30 seconds before-  
  
"Ahhhh!" he had just started to snake his hand down her jeans when out of nowhere a ball of furry clawed fury.  
  
"Unhand my daughter you scum ball!" the cat had leapt off of her perch on the shelf and onto the boy responsible for making her a grand mother. Needless to say she was NOT overly pleased with said boy. She continued to try and rip him to death but rogue was just as fast, she hauled her own mother off of him and carried her away from him. As a last stitch effort Zola jumped out and bit him hard on the ear.  
  
"MERD!" he shouted as he got up. He clamped his hands over his left, bleeding ear. Rogue knocked her off and walked back over to Remy. Where she started to tease him.  
  
"Oh, does poor little baby have a sore? What can Ah do ta help ya out?" she said smiling up at him. Zola couldn't help but notice how close she was standing to him. She had one foot planted in front and another behind him. Kids today.  
  
He put down his hands and she started to kiss the top of his ear, but she traveled down his face till she was right about to reach his mouth again..  
  
"All right! Enough! I really cant take any more of that, is there anything I can do to make you stop that for a while, while I recover?" she asked, sounding most distressed.  
  
"Yeah, could you pack up the rest of my stuff for me please? Ah really should fill him in on what happened an' stuff," she said looking up at her innocently.  
  
Zola turned her eyes to Remy.  
  
He held up his hands with a look of innocence on his face, "hands off, dats a promise."  
  
"Good," muttered Zola gruffly, she noticed the blood on his ear had started to dry up, and that some of it was still in her mouth where she had kissed him.  
  
"So, care to tell how this all went and happened?" he asked after a pause where only the sounds of a cat dragging clothes into a bag could be herd.  
  
"Um, well Ah suppose it started that night a month or so ago when-"  
  
"Which one?" asked Remy with a big cocky smile to Zola.  
  
"Didn't need to here that!" shouted the above-mentioned cat. "And should I hear more about it I'll rip of the rest of your ear."  
  
"You most certainly will not!" snapped rogue, now really pissed off, " now you shove of, ok? Ah really don't need this right now. And you," she turned to Remy, " you stop provoking her."  
  
He smirked, put his head down and muttered, "yes ma'ams."  
  
This earned him a health dose of pain from both of the women in the room; rogue whacked the back of his head. Zola managed to put one more bite mark and to re open the two she already made before rogue stopped her.  
  
She continued on with the story about how she found out, went on a walk, got captured, how Jamie had helped her and even how bad she had felt that she never got to tell him for about 10 minuets.  
  
"So, why didja leave?" he asked. This had been what he wanted to most know.  
  
"Didn't Ah just say that? Ah didn't want ta, but they came and Ah didn't want ta hurt it and-"  
  
He cut her off, "non, not that. Why did you leave the room at all? Didn' you know we were gunna come home soon from the store?"  
  
"Truthfully? Ah was scared outa my whit. Ah didn't know what you would think, or say, or act. Ah though you wouldn't want to keep it and Ah REALLY wanted ta keep it an' Ah guess it was one of those "step out side to gather your whit's" kinda walks," she said. She didn't meet his eyes, just starred down on to the hard wood floor feeling extremely stupid.  
  
"Mon deiu beb! Don't you know me at all? Of course we gunna keep it!" he half shouted, as he stood up.  
  
"Really? You ain't mad or-" yet again he cut her off.  
  
"Hell no, ask john, when I first got the news I was jumpin' for joy. Now all that's left is to get married then we got ourselves a happy little family."  
  
He leaned over and kissed her. Quick as a flash Zola knocked him off of her and across the room.  
  
"Damn, now dere's a over protective mother to look out fer," he tried to sit up a little. Rogue ran over to him and gave him a tight hug.  
  
Before she could so much more as whisper an "Ah'm sorry she's so mad atcha toady," Zola yelled out, "hey, step back."  
  
"Ah swear to god, stop it! I you don't just back off FAST, Ah'll screw him right now, right here in front of you." She said furious that she had thrown him across the room and then tried to make her let go of him.  
  
"You most certainly will NOT!"  
  
"Ah can an' Ah will."  
  
"Ladies, please! We better be goin' or else dey gunna come looking for us," he said. As much as he didn't want to pull his girlfriend out of this mood of hers he knew the "over protective mother in law" would skin him alive if he touched her again. But it was still a win on there part.  
  
"Your right," rogue muttered, "plus we have time for that later."  
  
"I am coming with you, you know," said Zola.  
  
"Yeah, well, you cant stop us if your in a dead feint can ya?" Zola grimaced, but recognized the victory.  
  
Remy had to laugh at that, and the face Zola was giving. A look of pure terror and anger put together.  
  
Rogue picked up her cat and Remy got her bag. The two teens walked out of the cabin smiling with their victory over Zola.  
  
"Should you really be carrying her? In your condition carrying heavy things around ain't good ya know," he said.  
  
Smack.  
  
Yowl.  
  
Thunk.  
  
"Don't do that again, ok?"  
  
"Course Beb."  
  
How did you like it? I kinda did. Um, sorry if it was confusing. And extra sorry if I spelled anything wrong. I don't know how t course in other languages very well. Ops, my bad.  
  
And sorry about kitty. I had to rip my heart out not to bring her. But I kind of don't like her as much, as she's so much like me, I would start to bash her a little and I don't want to do that. Plus I really wanted to go for this idea of she's the only girl with them.  
  
Tell me what you would like to see them do, or see while they are on the rode. 


	6. finaly for this section they get an idea...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. (My god that was so lame!)  
  
Note: last chapter of this section. Look out for the next section. It should be called something like "letters" or at least it will have that word in it some where. It should be up really soon. Remember, Zola is Mystique, I jus want you to remember she's in her special cat form. Sorry this was so short. I just wanted to give some kind of notice about what was going to happen to it.  
  
~Oh my, starry eyed surprise  
  
Sun down to sunrise.  
  
We gunna dance all night to this DJ  
  
We gunna dance all night to this DJ~  
  
"Jamie would ya please shut that off fer a sec," shouted rogue over Jamie's impossibly loud music.  
  
"No! Make me!" he shouted back.  
  
"Defiantly not the smartest thing to say to a pregnant lady," said peter.  
  
"Ok, ok, I'll turn it down," said Jamie. He had seen the look in her eye and decided that he _DID_ want to live to be a teenager.  
  
"Soooooooo, what did you want to say?" asked john as he looked up from the window.  
  
"Well, where are we gunna go?" she asked. All of the boys looked around at each other. None of them had really thought about that. They assumed they would just go back to wondering around the country.  
  
"Why can't we go back to wondering around the country?" asked john. He did want to know why they weren't going to continue a plan that had worked out for them so well.  
  
"We could, but it would still haffta be a li'll different. Now we have Jamie, and soon Ah'm gunna start showing and we need to have at least a semi stable place fer it ta grow up in."  
  
"She has a point," muttered peter deep in thought.  
  
"Isn't anyone going to ask me?" asked the cat.  
  
Peter and John both jumped out of their skin at the voice of the cat. For some reason three of the more enlightened passengers neglected to tell the other two about the fact that one of their passengers was not a cat, but a person.  
  
"Um, sorry we didn't know, that you were um, that you could, ummmm," stuttered john.  
  
"No problem, why don't you go down to visit Irene?" asked Mystique.  
  
No one was really paying attention.  
  
"You know what would be cool," said Remy, "is if we got some kinda bus or something and traveled around in dat."  
  
"I hope you don't mean some kind of mobile home," said Jamie.  
  
"Non, like some kinda tour bus, da kind da stars travel around in to get to deir next show," he said.  
  
There was a general mummer of agreement.  
  
"So that's our short term goals, because obviously we can't go on like that forever," said rogue, she went back to putting her head down and singing softly along to the song on the radio.  
  
"Gotta see the show,  
  
Cause then you'll know  
  
The Vertigo is gonna grow  
  
Cause it's so dangerous,  
  
You'll have to sign a waiver" she sang.  
  
"Yea, what are we going to do after that?" asked peter.  
  
They all lapsed into a thoughtful silence until Jamie finally broke said silence.  
  
"I was just thinking," he muttered to himself, "what if we started up our own little mansion type thing on the opposite side of the country and took in other mutants who were to far away, or to sacred of the fighting to join in at the old one." Many heads jerked up at this.  
  
"Dat is such a great idea! Why didn't any o' us tink of it?" said Remy. He had sat up so fast rogue was half flung onto the seat she was supposed to be sitting on.  
  
"But where would we get enough money?" asked peter.  
  
"And where would we set it up at?" asked john.  
  
"And why didn't any of you listen to me?!?" snapped Zola angrily. Yet again she was almost completely ignored.  
  
"It should definitely be on the West Coast, beach front would be so cool!" said rogue bouncing up and down slightly.  
  
"I think in California," said Jamie.  
  
"Comrades! Must I always be the voice of reason? A property as big as we need it to be would not come cheep. And in California, waterfront, with our cash flow? Come on! No way we could afford that. Not even if we spent nothing for 10 years there still wouldn't be enough from the boss," said Peter. That shut most of them up, all except rogue.  
  
"Ah know! We could do what Mystique has been practically yelling at us to do," she said.  
  
"How could Irene, who ever she is, be of any help?" asked john.  
  
"Irene, my ol' foster mother. She has the power to predict the feature an-"  
  
"How does that help us at all?" asked John.  
  
"And ho did you know that was her power?" asked Mystique.  
  
"Weeeeeeeell, Ah had the idea. Ah mean how many other kids get in trouble fer stuff they haven't even done yet? Ah just didn't think it was a mutant power. But now that Ah look back on it, duh. So obvious its like a mule in a Sunday hat." She said.  
  
"Forgive me, but how dose this help us?" asked peter.  
  
"Well isn't it obvious? If you know what's gunna happen tomorrow you can always pick the winning number in a lottery or pick the very best stocks."  
  
"Oh" came the response format all the others.  
  
"So should we go get settled in Cal-I-for-ni-a yet?" asked Jamie?  
  
"Hell no!" said Remy.  
  
"Why would we do that?" asked rogue.  
  
"We still gotta party!" cried john. He threw his arms up in the air and they drove off.  
  
"Hey Mystique er um, Zola, or whatever the hell you want to call your self- you do know that your going to fight a losing battle, right?" asked john. He knew that very little was going to stop those two from doing whatever it is they pleased.  
  
"I think I can do it," she turned to the two of them in the back seat, "don't make rip off the rest of your ear! And rogue, cant you sit in your own chair?" snapped Zola.  
  
"Nope," said rogue, "its to much fun to piss you off."  
  
Zola cursed dome all mighty words that should not be printed as they banned all NC 17 fics. Rogue hung her head and a few tears fell from her eyes. She curled back up on his chest and buried her head into his shoulder. Remy looked severely pissed that Zola had upset her so, but also knew it would be way more fun to comfort one then to try to fight the other.  
  
"~ No mater what I do ~" Jamie started to sing along to the radio again.  
  
"For the love of god shut up you little bugger!" snapped rogue.  
  
"Don't you know what that means?" asked Peter.  
  
"No," she said shortly.  
  
"Something a little mean," said peter.  
  
"Oh, is f***er any better?" she asked.  
  
"No," he said shortly.  
  
"Alright then," she muttered.  
  
  
  
Forty five minuets, 4 kissing break ups, and 2 speeding tickets latter Mystique was seriously starting to doubt her choice of stay with them.  
  
"What the hell did I get my self into?"  
  
Hi hi all! Um, like I said sorry it was so short. It will be followed up by something with "letters" in the tittle. And in case you didn't notice I tried to put her through some mood swings, annoyed, worried, happy/excited and then of course really sad/totally ticked off. If you didn't notice then it was probably my fault.  
  
PS thank you mister reviewer who told-me-the-definition-but-I'm-to-lazy-to- look-up-the-name-of-person. Sorry I couldn't resist doing a little gag on it. I just thought that's how she would react if someone told her no to say anything.  
  
PSS the songs are- starry eyed supries by someone whose name I forgot. One week by the barenaked ladies (I wuv that song to pieces) and dilemma by Nelly/Kelly. Klucky 


End file.
